


Purely for Research (The Afternoon Delight Job)

by CaitN



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: remix_redux, Drabble, Gen, Voyeurism, remix madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker's stuck in a vent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purely for Research (The Afternoon Delight Job)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumblemutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Afternoon Delight Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97657) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



"They're having sex in the room with my painting." Parker, stuck in a vent, sounds almost panicky.

"It's probably just a quickie -- five minutes, tops," Sophie reassures her. "Wait for them to finish and then go steal the painting. Close your eyes if it helps."

"I can still hear them."

Sophie can't answer; she's busy finessing the museum curator.

"Parker, you okay in there?" Hardison asks. He's stuck with support duty and she's gone awfully quiet.

"Yeah, can you slide me a pen and some paper? Quietly."

Hardison digs around in his pocket. "What for?"

"I want to take notes."


End file.
